vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cygnus (MapleStory)
Summary The Empress of Maple World, Cygnus gently rules the populace and heads the Cygnus Knights, the most powerful fighting force on Maple World with the exception of the Six Legends. Although initially weak and timid, she partially awakened as a Transcendent, becoming a powerful being with renewed confidence that further empowered the Cygnus Knights and was even able to revive Shinsoo after Damien killed him. She never directly engages in combat, but in the bad future where she falls into the Black Mage's trap and is corrupted, she and the Cygnus Knights quickly took over Maple World and are only resisted by a small band of survivors. She is finally slain at the end of this story arc, ending the threat she posed to Maple World and gaining the dubious honor of being one of the hardest bosses in MapleStory history. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Empress Cygnus Origin: MapleStory Gender: Female Age: Late 20s to Early 30s Classification: The Empress of Maple World, Half-Transcendent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Limited Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Magic, Summoning, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Damage Reflection, Transmutation, Inhibits healing via potions and equipment, Can nullify the special properties of equipment, Can revive the dead, Can BFR opponents Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Her magic helps to keep the island of Ereve afloat. When she is corrupted in the dark future, she drops all of Ereve on Victoria Island. As a Half-Transcendent, she should be at least somewhat comparable to the other Transcendences) Speed: Unknown (Can easily fight dozens of high-level Adventurers at once, who are known to be able to dodge lightning, meteor, and laser-beam attacks regularly in their travels) Lifting Strength: Class T (Constantly keeps Ereve afloat in the sky with her magic) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can withstand attacks from dozens of high-level Adventurers at once, as a Half-Transcendent she should be somewhat comparable to the Black Mage) Stamina: Nearly limitless; can fight off dozens of powerful Adventurers at once and commands powers similar to the Black Mage Range: Several dozen meters with normal projectiles, several hundred kilometers with telekinesis (Her magic keeps Ereve afloat in such a way that it's only accessible by airship) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A wise and capable ruler whose magic bestows the Cygnus Knights with their powers. Although she rarely engages in combat herself, in the bad future she has shown to be terrifyingly efficient and capable, conquering almost all of Maple World and terrorizing any survivors. She also wields a wide variety of magic in combat, such as the Battle Mage class' Dark Genesis skill. Weaknesses: Inexperienced in combat and is rather kind and naive, preferring to take the moral high ground and use diplomacy before fighting. However, as Dark Cygnus she is a sadist and is somewhat overconfident, as she did not conceive the possibility of being defeated by Adventurers from the past. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tornado:' She is able to create powerful cyclones that trap foes caught inside, continuously damaging them. *'Banishment:' Cygnus sends her foe to a pocket dimension filled with several of her lower-ranking knights. One can break free if all of the knights are defeated. *'Summon:' Cygnus is able to instantly summon her Knights and the holy bird Shinsoo to aid her. The Chief Knights and Shinsoo can take on high-level Adventurers and can summon their subordinates to further swarm Cygnus's opponents. She can also revive and call them back to the battlefield as necessary. **'Oz the Blaze Wizard:' Summons meteors and pillars of flame and can teleport. **'Hawkeye the Thunder Breaker:' Attacks foes with a flurry of lightning-based close combat attacks (which include his infamous lightning sharks). **'Irena the Wind Archer:' Pelts foes with wind-charged arrows and can one-hit KO targets if given the chance. **'Eckhart the Night Walker:' Attacks foes with shuriken barrages and stitches them to the floor with shadows. **'Mihile the Dawn Warrior:' Unleashes blasts of holy energy that can smash through multiple barriers at once. **'Shinsoo the Holy Bird:' Heals his allies and prevents Cygnus from taking damage. *'Zombify:' Cuts the target's ability to heal in half. In addition, any sources of healing or support of the holy element will deal massive damage to the target instead of healing them. *'Damage Reflect:' Cygnus is able to generate a barrier that instantly reflects any damage that would have been dealt to her directly to the original user and their allies, ignoring distance and conventional defenses such as armor. She has three variations, a barrier that only blocks physical attacks, a barrier that only blocks magical attacks, and a silvery barrier that blocks both. However, it only lasts for a short duration and has a long recharge time in between. *'Recover HP:' Cygnus can recover up to 30% of her vitality after receiving sufficient damage. *'Potential Lock:' Cygnus is able to temporarily seal the special properties of her foes' equipment such as stat bonuses and enchantments. *'Transformation/Doom:' Temporarily transforms her foe into a pig, rendering them incapable of using any of their attacks or special abilities and reducing their stats to that of a common farm pig. *'Dark Genesis:' After a short delay, Cygnus causes pillars of energy to erupt from above and below, dealing incredible damage to those caught in this attack. A variation of a similar attack used by Priests and Battle Mages, but with a much shorter casting time. *'Motor Control Interference:' Cygnus confuses her targets by flipping their motor controls and perceptions, causing left to become right and up to become down e.t.c. However, those who adapt can still use all of their special attacks and abilities unhindered. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Necromancers Category:BFR Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 6